Life's Funny Sometimes
by ashe4queen
Summary: FFVIIDeathNote crossover. NamikawaxReno. Namikawa comforts Reno when he needs it most, but Reno is horrified to learn that Rufus wants Reno to assassinate a Yotsuba executive. Named Namikawa Reiji.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this story came to me while watching Death Note, and it just stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. My friend and I both agreed that this would be such a hot pairing and I decided to write this.

I know this chapter is very short, but If people are interested in seeing more, then that would be motivation to write faster. I'm also aware, that Reno might be out of character, but hey, he just had his heart broken!

So let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more.

Reno sat alone in the empty park, holding his head in his hands. It was late, snow had started to fall, and he was getting cold, but he didn't care. Reno had his heart broken today. No not broken. Torn into pieces.

Ever since he'd met his boss, Tseng, he'd had a crush on him. He didn't know what it was about the man that mesmerized him. Maybe it was that sleek black hair, or those piercing brown eyes. He kept his feelings inside, to embarrassed to say anything. But today, after years, Reno had finally gathered the courage to tell Tseng. Maybe he actually would return those feelings for him. It was worth a shot.

But when he had opened the door to Tseng's office, he was met with a shocking sight.

Rufus Shinra.

Rufus and Tseng kissing behind Tsengs desk.

They had broken apart suddenly at the sound of the door being opened. Tseng had smoothed his hair back, and Rufus had straightened his jacket as if nothing had happened.

"Yes Reno?" Rufus had asked, glaring at him coldly, clearing annoyed at being interrupted.

Shocked, Reno had turned on his heel and ran. Which led him to where he was now.

Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, Reno buried his head in his arms.

Why Rufus of all people? He'd never be able to compete with that. Icy blue eyes, golden hair and a slender face.

Reno let out a small moan at the thought. He didn't have a chance now.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked from in front of Reno.

Reno's head flew up at once, and his hand went to his weapon, that wasn't there. Instead, he met dark brown eyes staring worriedly down at him.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." A hand gripped his shoulder pulling him upright.

Reno knew he should be more cautious. These were dangerous times for Shinra. Hell, just about everyone wanted to kill them nowadays. But Reno just couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he looked up at the man in front of him.

He was wearing a black suit with a white tie, and his hair, long and black, fell to his shoulders. And his eye's, Reno thought, as he looked up at them. Deep brown, almost like pools of chocolate. After another shake of his shoulder, Reno snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" The stranger asked him, the concern evident in his voice.

"I….." Reno's thoughts drifted back to the events of the afternoon and he found a sob caught in his throat.

The tears sprang back to his eyes and he tried desperately to hold them back. He wasn't that fuckin weak was he?

"Come on." The man said, pulling Reno to his feet. "You're shaking from the cold. I'll take you back to my place and we'll get you some warm coffee."

Not wanting to go back to his lonely apartment, Reno let himself be led down the road. Besides, he really was curious about this man.

"What's your name? The stranger beside him asked.

"Reno." He answered through chattering teeth. Funny, he hadn't noticed the cold before. "And yours?"

"Namikawa." He replied with a warm smile. "Namikawa Reiji."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long for me to put up. Had some personal issues but I hope I can be more consistent with updates now and at least get one chapter up a week. This story is now going to be written by my friend and I because she thinks this is a hot pairing too I'll be posting some of her fan fictions up here as well soon, cause she doesn't have an account. Some of them will be Namikawa/Reno too.

I hope this isn't too out of character for Reno, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve, then please let me know. Also, if there is something you'd like to see in this story please tell me. I'm open to ideas.

Anyhow, enjoy!

Reno had no idea why he was letting this man that he had only met five minutes ago lead him back to his apartment. But after his shit of a day, he couldn't really care less. Namikawa's steady grip on his shoulder was warm and comforting, but he knew he shouldn't be so trusting. He was a Turk for Shiva's sake! But part of him hope that maybe, _just maybe_, someone actually did care.

"We're here" Namikawa announced, as he slotted key into the key hole. Reno was surprised that they had arrived so fast. It was an up market section of Midgar and the apartment must have cost him a fortune.

The door swung open and Namikawa stepped inside, pulling Reno along behind him. He flicked the light switch somewhere on the wall and headed for the kitchen, leaving Reno standing in the doorway.

"Go take a seat." Namikawa said waving a hand at the living area. "I'll get you something to drink."

Hesitantly, Reno made his way to the suede sofa that Namikawa had indicated. Looking around, Reno briefly wondered what kind of job Namikawa had to be able to afford a place like this. He looked around trying to find some sort of clue as to what type of man he was, a photo or a book, but strangely he had sparse personal effects. Not even a picture frame.

Namikawa brought him out of his reverie as he hurried back into the living room with a steaming mug in hand.

"Here you are," He said smiling and handing it to Reno. "This should warm you up a bit"

Reno reached out to take the mug, and for the briefest of moments, his hand brushed Namikawa's. His fingers seemed to tingle where his skin had made contact with Namikawa's and he found himself blushing. Why the hell was he blushing? Embarrased, he pulled back and sank deeper into the chair. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could have swore he saw Namikawa smirk before he took the seat across from him.

"Thanks." He mumbled and took a sip of the steaming coffee letting it warm him from the inside.

Namikawa watches him sip quietly for a moment before speaking up. "What were you doing out in the cold at this time of night?" He speaks tentatively, not sure if Reno is willing to answer.

Reno looks up from the spot he's been staring at on the coffee table. "I…" He falters, not sure if he should tell. It's personal but at the same time he wants to tell, wants someone to care about his petty problems. He's never really had anyone care about him before. His mother died when he was small, and he never knew his father. And in the business he's in, well, there's not much sympathy to go round. "I didn't have a very good day." He finishes lamely.

Namikawa sits silently waiting for Reno to elaborate.

"Fuck it," swears Reno and hangs his head in his hands. "Who am I kidding. It was the worst damn day of my life!"

"What happened?" Namikawa asks quietly.

Reno hesitates then, unsure if he should confide in this stranger, but what the hell! He'll probably never see him again after tonight.

"My boss…I always had this kinda crush on him." He starts and finds that his shoulders are shaking. Oh god, he does not want to break down here in front of Namikawa. "I had planned on doing something about it tonight." He's sobbing now, and he's never been more embarrassed in his life. Fuck! He's supposed to be a Turk! A trained assassin, not a crybaby! "So I go to his office and I see him and Rufus, just having a good old makeout session behind his desk!"

Reno jumps when he suddenly feels Namikawa's arm wrap around his shoulders, but the warmth and comfort is just too good to resist. He grabs onto Namikawa's shirt and loses it completely, sobbing into his chest not caring now what he thinks.

"Fuckin' Rufus!" He cries, tears now streaming down his face.

Warm arms wrap around him and pull him closer, and Reno doesn't resist. Namikawa runs a hand through his fiery locks, and whispers "It's all right now"

A hand grabs Reno's chin gently and tilts it up to meet dark brown eyes. "I don't know how he could have turned you down." Namikawa whispers brown eyes searching aquamarine.

Up this close, Reno realizes, Namikawa is beautiful. He traces the curve of his soft black hair with his eyes, hair that reminds him so much of Tseng, until he comes to his lips, and finds himself wondering just what they would feel like on his own, what they would _taste _like.

_Maybe I'm crazy,_ he thinks, _thinking such thoughts about a man I only met just a coupe of hours ago._

But Shiva, he feels like he's known him all his life, and somehow he finds his hand shakily making his way to fist in those silky strands of hair. And he reaches up to claim Namikawa's lips with his own.

He's never tasted anything as exquisite in his life. Namikawa tastes of cinnamon and strawberries and Reno can't help but want more. He waits to be pushed away by a disgusted Namikawa but the push never comes. Instead he feels a tongue begging entrance to his mouth and he almost explodes with happiness as Namikawa deepens the kiss. Suddenly, he forgets all about Tseng and Rufus, all of the events of the day, and everything that's wrong with his life, and instead focus's on the sensation that is Namikawa. He feels a hand fisting in his hair and lets out a small involuntary moan as he feels another snaking its way up his shirt, running over smooth skin, making him shiver. He fists his hand in Namikawa's hair as he delves deeper into Reno's mouth and god, he never wants this to end, but knows they're eventually going to have to break away for air.

They break away, breathless and Reno feels ashamed and disgusted. He's only known Namikawa for a few hours! He jumps to his feet and backs away blushing heavily.

"I'm..s..sorry!" He stammers and makes for the door. "I wasn't thinking." He's halfway to the door before a hand grabs him and turns him back around.

"Where are you going?" Asks Namikawa quietly

"I don't know. But I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds." He tries to turn again, to make it out the door before he's shot down twice in the same day. He's convinced himself he was just dreaming that Namikawa had responded. Was he so lonely he imagined it?

Namikawa beats him to it and stands in front of him. Reno finds he can't stop staring at the man before him.

"Did you think I'd just let you do that if I felt nothing for you?" Namikawa asks accusingly. Reno's voice has run away on him and he can't seem to find the words to respond. Namikawa moves in closer, looking into Reno's eyes. "Why can't we just try?" he whispers.

It takes Reno a while to process what was just said, and when he finally realizes what it means, he turns into a mess. He wraps his arms around Namikawa's neck and buries his head into his neck. "I don't want to be lonely anymore."

Life's funny sometimes. For every storm, there's a silver lining.


End file.
